1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor belting and to methods of its manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art is contained in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,335 and 4,157,752, which themselves describe improvements in conveyor belting fashioned from textile scrims embedded in matrices of non-cellular elastomeric polymeric resins. The beltings described are limited to certain applications because of their surface characteristics and physical properties. Also representative of the prior art are the descriptions found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,006; 3,900,627; and 4,109,543.
The method and belting of our invention represent improvements in the art of conveyor belting, particularly useful in food processing lines.
The method of manufacture is economical, efficient and produces an advantageous product. The belting of the invention is useful in the manufacture of endless conveyor belts which exhibit advantageous properties of resistance to abrasion (particularly on the edges), flexibility, structural and running stability, resistance to delamination, dimensional uniformity and a high degree of stain resistance. The belting resists staining by foods, oils, fats, acids and like materials. The belting is therefore advantageous for use in food processing where belt staining is objectionable and unsanitary, such as in canning of fruits and vegetables, meat, poultry, fish processing, snack food processing and in the pharmaceutical industry. These and other advantages of the belting of the invention will be described in greater detail hereinafter.